


Love Like This

by 0_NeshyFoxx_0



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_NeshyFoxx_0/pseuds/0_NeshyFoxx_0
Summary: Curt doesn't think he'll ever love like this again.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short :(

It starts small, Curt meets Owen on the job and they become friends. Slowly the lines between platonic and romantic start to blur, and then they're alone and one of them whispers "I love you." and things can only go up from here.  
Curt doesn't think he'll ever love like this again.

From here it's all secret kisses and sweet things whispered in the dark. Curt's never been happier, he doesn't think Owen has been this happy before either.  
Curt is almost certain he won't ever love like this again.

Owen is falling. Owen is falling, and Owen fell, and Curt doesn't know what to do with himself. He's sad and alone and he has no one to talk to, not truly. Owen fell and it's his fault.  
Curt is worried he'll never love like that again.

Things are moving quickly, it doesn't feel like it's been that long and things are already moving so fast. Curt knows it's been four years, but it still feels like it happened yesterday. Then Owen is back, but it's not Curt's Owen, but Curt wants it to be his Owen so badly. Then he's putting a bullet in Owen's head. Curt just killed Owen. His Owen. Curt's on his knees, and he's crying, and he's shaking Owen's body, and nothing is happening.  
Curt knows he's never going to love like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to write endings help me.


End file.
